


PDA at school

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Caught, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	PDA at school

Going to the same school as your boyfriend was _awesome_.

For the past few years Ander had watched his friends sucking faces in the halls at school and now, it was his turn to share kisses in-between classes or sneak off during lunch.

Being from different social classes, Ander never thought this day would happen. But, the day has come and Omar signed up at Las Encinas’ program - thanks to Azucena for helping him get a scholarship - and Ander couldn’t be happier. Not only will they attend the same school, but there will be better future opportunities for Omar than what his old school would have offered him.

Despite both re-doing their final year, Ander and Omar didn’t have _all_ classes in common, which made it harder than they would have liked to see each other at school. But, for the classes they did have together, they made sure to sit at the same table.

At Omar’s old school, English wasn’t a priority subject. It didn’t hold as much importance in your grades that it does at Las Encinas which was an issue for Omar - who wasn’t the best at English. It was easier to learn than Spanish - or Arabic -, but he had to maintain good grades in order to keep his scholarship, which meant he had to listen and pay attention in class. In other words, _not_ let himself get distracted by Ander.

This task was easier said than done. Omar was _trying_ to listen, he really was, but Ander slid his hand on his thigh as the teacher had their back to them, explaining something on the large board and all Omar wanted to do was lean into his lover’s touch…and open his legs wider.

A small crumpled ball of paper was thrown at their desk, forcing Omar to snap out and look back over Ander’s shoulder, catching Rebeca a few seats behind them. She winked at them and Omar knew: _she saw_.

.

Having your next class at the other end of the school was annoying. After going through such long chemo treatments, Ander was still hit by fatigue easily if he made too much effort. It was a pain in the ass and he didn’t like using his cancer after-effects for excuses when teachers asked him why he was late. He had gotten enough pitiful looks last year.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Ander’s arm as he passed the hallway and pulled him aside. His first instinct was to shake the person’s hand off him, but once he looked up and recognized his lover’s face, he leaned in and smiled.

‘’Hi,“ Omar said, pressing their foreheads together. Ander brushed his nose with Omar’s, his smile widening as he kept talking. ’‘Where were you going?”

“My Spanish class…but Spanish can wait.” He cupped Omar’s face and kissed him, resting his back against the row of lockers, unbothered by the few students passing by.

At first, Ander was hesitant about showing PDA at school, a part of him still worried about others’ eyes on him, but he quickly stopped caring, unable to resist Omar wearing his Las Encinas uniform. _Damn_ , he looked hot.

Ander knotted his hands behind Omar’s neck and deepened the kiss, feeling Omar’s hands under his blazer, pulling him closer. One of Omar’s hands moved to Ander’s hair, loving the feel of his newly-grown curls. The first bell rang and Ander ignored it. _Just a minute more_ , he told himself. His next class was two doors down, he can make a quick run if needed.

“Catch a break, you two,” Guzman said, walking past them in the hallway.

Ander flipped him off, continuing kissing Omar just to annoy his friend.

‘’You’re gonna be late to Spanish. Come on, Ander.’’ Guzman grabbed his jacket and pulled Ander away from Omar, knowing he would go back to kissing Omar and arrive _late_ to his class if he didn’t intervene.

‘’Hey! I wasn’t finished.’’

Guzman ignored his complaint, dragging Ander away, causing the latter to almost trip in the middle of the hallway. ‘’See you later, Omar.’’

Behind them, Omar chuckled and shook his head.

.

Omar pulled Ander’s tie, knowing Ander _loved_ when he did that, causing the latter to smile through the kiss and force Omar to step back. A soft clatter of metal echoed through the locker room as Omar’s back hit the locker.

“Are you just going to tease me or are you going to…do something?” he asked Omar, leaning to whisper into his ear although they were alone in here.

Sneaking to make out in the locker room during lunch hour was something the couple did regularly. They used to go in an empty classroom, but a teacher almost caught them twice and Ander didn’t want to get sent to his mom’s office for being caught making out with Omar. How embarrassing would that be? They already have to be careful at home and Omar is certain Azucena heard them more than once because Ander _cannot_ be quiet to save his life.

“That depends on you,” Omar said, leaving Ander’s lips to kiss his jaw and neck, jostling the thin silver hoop dangling from his ear as Ander tugged at Omar’s white shirt, trying to untuck it from his pants. It wasn’t an easy task, but he got it out, in the end.

Ander pulled his eyebrows, confused. “On _me_?”

Omar hummed in response, hooking a finger through the other’s belt loop and tugging him closer, causing their lower halves to brush. It was a small move, but it had a _lot_ of effects on Ander who, once again, proved his incapability to be quiet, hissing in pleasure and at the friction between their growing erections.

They hadn’t been kissing for long, but not a lot was needed to get a reaction below the belt. After all, they were still hormonal teenagers.

They resumed back to kissing, adding too much tongue to be school appropriate, and Ander reached up under Omar’s shirt, trailing his blunt fingernails across his back. Omar got started on Ander’s shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as he could before getting to his belt and doing the same.

Ander removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere just like his and Omar’s blazers, feeling too hot for wearing this much clothes. In times like this, uniforms were _very_ inconvenient.

Omar started kissing down Ander’s chest and stomach, giving his milky skin a little bite just above the waistband of his underwear as he slowly sunk to his knees. As the palestinian boy was taking his sweet time, Ander’s hands found home in his boyfriend’s dark hair, pushing his hips forward in a silent message, begging him to get to the point and pull his damn pants down already. Maybe he was impatient, but they were in _school_ , not at home in Ander’s bedroom. Time was limited.

Pants pooling around the brunet’s ankles, Omar caressed Ander’s thigh, the hair under his fingers rising at his touch, making Omar smile as he watched the effect he had on his boyfriend.

Too caught up in their own bubble of pleasure, neither boys heard the door open and close shut. It’s only when Omar was about to pull Ander’s underwear down and a new voice echoed that the horny lovebirds were pulled from their love drunk haze.

“Someone’s having fun in here,” Guzman pointed with amusement, making Ander snap out of his sexual trance, his jagged breath and impatient grunts cutting short as he saw his best friend standing there, front row to an almost-blowjob between his best friend and boyfriend.

If it had been anyone else, they would’ve turned around and left, but Guzman smirked, a little too amused by the situation. To make things even better, it wasn’t the first time Guzman caught them at the wrong time. It’s like Guzman had a knack to be a cockblock.

Omar rose from the ground to sit on the bench facing the lockers, a deep red blush settling over his cheeks and traveling down his neck. A part of him was embarrassed, but he had to admit that it was still a bit funny. Ander, on the other hand, wasn’t humored. At all. He groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, his hard on very visible as it strained the fabric of his underwear, leaving little to imagination.

“Tables have turned, I see. Now, you’re the one who likes to play risqué.”

Ander narrowed his eyes at him. He was going to murder him. Why did he have to walk in now? _Why_?

“Guzman! Get _out_ …” Ander shouted in frustration.

Guzman’s laugh echoed as he left the locker room and Ander let his head fall back against the locker, hands covering his face. As soon as the door shut behind him, Omar was about to get back to his knees and go back to where they left off, but Ander moved away, Guzman’s impromptu entrance having completely killed the mood.

“If anyone should be embarrassed by this, it’s me. I’m the one who was on his knees,” Omar pointed out. “At least it was just Guzman.”

“That may be, but _I’m_ the one that won’t hear the end of this for _weeks_.’’

Omar chuckled. ’'Admit it, we kinda asked for it.”

Sneaking to a place where there was no lock. What were they thinking? They were bound to get caught.

A smile bloomed on Ander’s lips, a soft laugh escaping.


End file.
